


云端情事

by FairyYuki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyYuki/pseuds/FairyYuki
Summary: ↪机长勋×空姐蕾↪私设已婚已生子，勿上升正主↪背景：除了勋兴之外的七锥在爬梯子2去湾湾的路上↪泥塑，机震，角色扮演，多国语言叫床，dirty talk
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 16





	云端情事

这个航班的飞机上坐着亚洲天团的事被同事中的追星族刷遍了朋友圈。

虽说飞机上有明星这种事对于他们这个从事成天在天上飞的行业的人来说，早已是见怪不怪了的事了吧——但是那是EXO哎，顶级中韩男团哎，足够在这个中韩合资航空企业的同事圈里掀起一波浪潮了。

于是聊天软件几乎被铺天盖地的感叹号占领。

作为工作经验丰富的已婚空姐领班，蕾伊倒没什么感觉，她认为世界上没有比自家老公还帅的人了，EXO？是什么高级品种的茶叶蛋吗？——sorry，开个玩笑，可爱的爱丽们请轻喷……毕竟她家Sehun太过优秀了，生就一张贵族气质脸，180+大个子大长腿，年纪轻轻就凭实力成为了航空公司的王牌飞行员，家里还是航空公司董事会的大股东，活脱脱一现实版高富帅。嗯？吹的很过吗？明明是大实话好不好！

好吧好吧，都不过是心里小九九而已，不会真的说出来了啦，嘻嘻～

刚要回复聊天界面里闺蜜看到爱豆太过激动以头抢地般的嚎叫，女儿莘莘粉嫩嫩的小爪爪就捏了捏偶妈的裙摆，奶fufu的小奶音可能是遗传自阿爸的年糕音和偶妈的汽水音的，粉嘟嘟的小嘴巴轻启：“妈妈，我想上厕所。”

若问老公是做什么用的？似乎便是就在这个时候体现出其价值来的——“哦好，老公，帮我拿下包。”

异国的老公说中文说得很溜：“嗯。”嗯，就一个字，能不溜吗。

不过那温柔得快要滴出水来的眼神所传达的信息却没有那么短，几乎可以读出来一个万字小情诗了。罢了罢了，都是只有夫妻之间才能看得懂的暗语。

于是顺手被放进包里的手机在蕾伊走后便开始了一番狂轰滥炸，让一向信任自家老婆的机长大人想不理都不行，不耐烦地拿起来一看——啧，边白熙这个臭丫头。

“欧尼呀亲加嫩wuli货真价实的小天呀！”

“虽然有两位门把不在……哈几码我本命baekhyunnee还在，嘻嘻。”

“哦莫baekhyun是什么五舅级别kiyo的puppy呀！！！只是远远看着他我都要窒息了！！！！！”

“阿一古闹木耶波呜呜呜……我发过来给你看啊！！[图片][图片][图片]”

嗯，中韩语言混杂，语无伦次，但胜在情感饱满，不过还是零分。

公司股东兼机长大人尽职尽责地用指纹解了锁，毫不留情地给白熙发了句：“工作时间给机长老婆发信息发春，扣工资。”

瞧瞧，同为身在跨国企业工作的韩国人，还是管理阶层的中文更好。

好骄傲哦。

那头不回话了，也不知道是真的惧了股东少爷还是忙着继续她的追星事业去了。

股东少爷正想着要不要再补上一句“偷拍别人是不对的”以示警醒，一双细长葱白的手就一下子抓住了Sehun的手，来者的汽水音咯咯笑着：“呀！wuli阿爸在这里用偶妈的手机做什么坏事被我们母女俩抓包啦！坦白从宽，抗拒从严！”

被当场抓包了的阿爸举起双手呈投降状：“wuli偶妈真的是很严格呢！”

“那当然！……”蕾伊狡黠一笑，抓起证物看了起来，“阿一古，就这事啊，我刚想跟你说呢，我们家机长大人也是韩国人，要不要借用职务之便去骗几张签名呀？”眨巴着的小眼神甚至还在冒光。

Sehun不满地一把搂住蕾伊的肩膀：“我怎么不知道你什么时候也开始追星了？”

年上的空姐看着自己老公皱着眉头的奶包样忍不住发笑，吐了吐舌头：“就刚才，怎么了？略略略～”

Sehun立刻抱起莘莘这个才刚刚三岁的挡箭牌：“我们的孩子还小！你不能就这么抛弃我们父女俩！”

蕾伊无可奈何地“哎哟喂”一声，这又是闹哪一出咯。小拳拳轻轻落在老公壮实的胸肌上：“你要搞么子咯！哎呦我连那个EXO几个人长什么样子姓甚名谁都不知道呢。不相干的人哪比得上wuli阿爸重要啊～”说完在奶包的脸庞上响亮地“啵”了一下，这才安抚了年下老公。

嬉闹归嬉闹，蕾伊并没真想着非去要人家签名什么的，比起这种可望不可即的帅哥来说，自家老公才是NO.1&Only One！

这么想着，微张的粉嫩双唇间不自觉哼起小曲——“Girl～girl～be my love……”后面是什么来着？白熙硬让她听的歌——美其名曰促进蕾伊学好自己老公的母语有利于家庭幸福婚姻美满实现人类大和谐……等会，最后一个算怎么回事？去掉去掉。

然而可惜，本来工作挤得听歌的时间就少，她记忆得比较清晰的部分也只有英文。不过这首歌的调调还是很符合她此时的心情的，打情骂俏什么的有助于爱情保鲜，谁叫两人太久没见面了呢。虽是在同一航空公司，加之老公公司股东的身份，还是不能使得夫妻俩能经常在同个飞机上飞行，莘莘也不能经常同时陪伴在双亲身边，跟个单亲家庭的孩子似的。

夫妻生活就更不用提——昨晚才刚刚见面，又因为第二天还有工作，几乎都没好好看看对方的脸就睡着了。最后一次还是在异地用的视频……比如说欲求不满地把手机摄像头移至那个地方……

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……

想起那次在老公面前用按mo棒把自己玩虚脱了的情景，身经百战的人妻还是很脸红，整理玻璃杯的指尖也不自觉有些松懈——好险，差点打了杯子，幸好有人来帮……

“Lady,your glass.”

……忙。

一双大大的杏眼直直对上蕾伊的下垂眼，话音刚落那双卡姿兰大眼睛神情立刻凝固，被吓了一跳的样子，原本拿着杯子耍帅的手停滞在空气中也显得不免滑稽。

此时相望不相闻，愿逐月华……呸，那句诗是看月亮的，走错了。

不过，郎才女貌，金风玉露，叫旁人看了，这该是一幅多么美好的男女主人公一见钟情的画面啊。

不不不，那是不可能的。

此刻，蕾伊脑子里的唯一想法只有：哇，眼熟。

“Thank you.”不理会这人什么反应，蕾伊脸上挂上空姐的标准微笑，优雅而疏离地拿回了玻璃杯放在原位，踩着高跟鞋转身走远，只剩一只黄色衣服十足可爱的大puppy风中凌乱……

“你怎么了？”

看着上完厕所之前还在他耳边不胜其烦地“咻咻咻”的傻大个儿，此刻却一副精神恍惚的模样，关爱队友的都暻秀不由有些担心。

只听那人低音炮喃喃好像梦呓：“Lay hiong是不是跟我们说谎了……”

想到这段时间的流言蜚语……小嘟老师瞳孔地震：“莫？”

朴灿烈好像在水里挣扎的旱鸭子一样，一头黑毛扑棱扑棱，拿起手机拨通了张艺兴的各国电话号码。

意料之外的，通得居然很快。朴灿烈不管不顾脱口而出便是一声饿了龙：

“Lay hiong！！！你是不是有个双胞胎妹妹！？”

电话那头“喂”还没说出口就咽在嗓子里的张艺兴：“？？？”这娃子今天偷了边伯贤的酒奶喝了？

一旁围观全程的都暻秀：“……”

不说啥了，锁喉。

打扰我哥专心工作的都该被锁喉。

——都暻秀，一个专业守护他三哥一百年的好男人。

接到朴灿烈一通没头没尾来电的张艺兴满头问号：“这孩子是久违地要拍团综开心到精神失常了吗？”

一旁刚刚结束综艺拍摄赶过来的世勋忙着和久别重逢的异国恋人好好温存一会，操起奶音撒娇哄着咦兴不要再管那些闲杂人等啦，专心谈恋爱才是正事。

是的，谈恋爱才是正道，工作什么的都是浮云。

显然，另一边的Sehun机长也是一样的想法。

借着飞行状态良好和训练下属业务能力的由头，Sehun把驾驶舱的事务交给了跟飞的副机长，自己先行休息才好应对剩下的驾驶。

连轴转的飞行工作确实叫人耗不起，青涩的副机小伙没多想就答应了机长让他赶快好好休息，一副“包在我身上吧”信心满满的样子。

Sehun看他这副样子有点心虚，毕竟他心里的真实想法还真不好说出口……且他中文也没学到那份上不会表达。

是这样，身体疲累什么的都是些次要矛盾，主要矛盾还是有股邪火憋太久了必须得释放出来才行。

好不容易和自家娇妻同一趟航班，该试试蓄谋已久的机震play了。

这飞机毕竟是Sehun自家的飞机，当初他和好兄弟Loey——飞机的总设计师，协商了好久，对方才勉强同意在机组人员的休息室里给他腾出个隔音的小间供他做点不可描述的事去。

不巧的是，蕾伊被不安好心的乘客搭讪了。

这还是她第一次遇到这么难缠的乘客，要是寻常的猥琐骚扰说几句旁边人也能解围就过去了。然而这次不同，七个人一起跟她搭讪，还都是大帅比。

一向颜控的蕾伊也不大好回绝，毕竟人家也没对她造成实质性的骚扰，反而还一个劲吞吞吐吐地一副见了鬼的模样。

“실례합니다.무슨일있어요?”（机翻：请问……你们有事吗？）

七个大帅哥一听这女版汽水音眼睛都直了，啪啪啪互相发送脑电波。

【她是lay hiong的失散多年的妹妹？】

【有可能，你闻到她身上那股香草蛋糕的体香没？估计是家族传承。】

【家族传承是什么鬼……长得像而已吧，理论上是有可能的。】

【也不带这么像的吧，是不是KAI发动超能力互换了平行空间？】

【这都哪跟哪啊？关我什么事？】

【……不要扯蛋，如果真换了平行空间那你给我变个光出来。】

【！大哥我错了】

七方会谈无果，转而又无意义地盯着蕾伊，立志要在她身上盯出个洞来似的。

啊……这种被传说中的EXO盯着的感觉真是叫人无福消受啊，拜托来个人救救她吧……

“당신은한국인입니까?”（您是韩国人吗？）大嗓门猫猫嘴的男人问道。

“不是，我是中国人。Chinese.”

这是什么尬聊模式啊……为什么那七个人的眼神还变得更奇怪了啊！

趴着机舱门窥探这边情况的资深爱丽兼与蕾伊亲密度120%的韩国好闺蜜边白熙也有些慌张。虽说她是贤骑，但对于EXO的其他成员也是有点了解的，从见蕾伊第一面就觉得她简直和那个张艺兴是同一个模子刻出来的，在旁敲侧击调查多次之后发现只是巧合，毕竟她长得和她爱豆也挺像的，也就消除了疑虑，谁知道今天让EXO遇到了。

怎么办啊怎么办，我的亲亲蕾伊姐会不会被EXO抓到EXO PLANET上做研究啊……不对我怎么粉EXO粉多了变中二了？

当务之急还是要把蕾伊姐从EXO的包围圈里救出来，得想个办法……

有了！

边白熙绕到休息室，和Sehun打了个照面说明情况后把莘莘带了下来。

“叽叽咕咕叽叽咕咕……这样那样这样那样……别忘了帮我要到边伯贤——就是那个红衣服白口罩的大哥哥——的签名哦！”

“嗯！我知道了！”莘莘抱起小拳头蓄势待发。

“我把小卡给你，你就让他签在这上面。去吧皮卡丘！”

“干妈我去啦！”

“偶妈偶妈！阿爸在找你！”

“？”

“엄마,아빠가당신을찾고있어요.”（妈妈，爸爸找你）莘莘用韩语又说了一遍。

蕾伊心里简直乐开了花，心说这孩子没白养活，假装抱歉地跟大明星们欠了下身就离开了。本想把莘莘也带走，却看到不远处的白熙跟她使眼神，她也就作罢。

只剩七位大明星和一个长相酷似自家两位队友的小女孩大眼瞪小眼。

“怎么回事？”蕾伊走到白熙跟前问道。

“蕾伊姐别问啦，快去楼上，机长正等你呢～”

“……”

蕾伊看着白熙对她抛的媚眼总觉得不怀好意。

“蕾伊……蕾伊……蕾伊……”

果不其然，刚进到最里面那个隔音的小间，她就被自家老公的攻势弄得浑身麻酥酥的。

有些奶唧唧的男低音落在她耳畔烧得她只想躲，但在这逼仄的小间里她毫无躲藏之地，又不敢把门打开。脑子里乱七八糟，万一被同事看见怎么办，万一被其他乘客听见怎么办……

看啊，被Sehun调教狠了的少妇妈妈多敏感，仅仅只是被老公往耳边吹气思想就已经迷离了。

虽然脸红彤彤地很害羞，但是只要稍微掀起裙子，就能清晰地看到少妇两腿之间把内内——蕾伊喜欢穿紫色蕾丝内裤——都给夹进去，夹出一条深紫色的缝。

Sehun修长的手指戳弄着那道缝，拇指和中指辅助揉搓花唇，很快指尖就感受到丝质布料阻隔不住的粘稠花汁，真是湿得比做鸡的都快。

像这么说或许有些过分——在外的蕾伊是众人眼里的女神，到了只有他们夫妻二人的世界蕾伊就是他专属的母狗。

但没关系，蕾伊本人并不会介意，甚至把这些话和想法当成是老公太爱她的表现。是这样，人人都有占有欲，尤其对爱人，谁都喜欢自己的爱人只在自己面前有着不一样的表现——类似上述的反差让Sehun总是对蕾伊爱到无法自拔，他相信蕾伊也是一样，可是一旦出现一个和蕾伊搭讪的男人他就受不了。醋得很，急于寻个发泄口，折磨折磨被他捧在手心上的小娇妻。

“蕾伊姐姐真好……最喜欢少妇妈妈了，持家的好女人。”

Sehun一边说一边吸着蕾伊的脖子，气息直往蕾伊敏感的地方喷，搞得少妇妈妈全身变成粉红色，软趴趴地毫无还手之力，叫人的欲望噌噌往上涨。仗着已经松掉的丝巾的存在，Sehun又在原本丝巾系好的位置吸出几颗鲜红的草莓。

“哼嗯……轻点儿……Sehun，Sehun……”

蕾伊特别喜欢叫Sehun的名字，因为每次叫到“hun”时嘴型容易嘟嘟嘴，便于索吻。这也是他们俩之间心照不宣的秘密了。

说起来，蕾伊好久没和Sehun有过真实的情事——因为工作，虚拟的情事倒是不少，但那也对实际上的床技没有太大的提高，徒增羞耻罢了——各方面表现都如初夜一样，只是放松身心把自己完完全全交给自己心爱的男人。蕾伊两手虚虚搂着Sehun，心道身穿制服并沉迷与情欲之中的机长大人真是帅得她合不拢腿，加之为了方便，便只把Sehun裆部的禁制解放了。

在外人眼里威风八面的机长大人穿着整洁的制服，永远一副勾人的禁欲样子，但在蕾伊面前却摘下道貌岸然的伪装，性器官急不可待向她敬礼的反差——亦同样叫蕾伊对Sehun爱到无法自拔。

“你看那些人对你虎视眈眈的，他们该多羡慕嫉妒此刻正一口、一口吃着姐姐的我啊……”

手抚上蕾伊精致的脸庞，滑嫩的触感叫人欲罢不能，真的是已嫁作人妇的女人吗，还能护理得这么好没有松懈。

Sehun痴迷地仰视着蕾伊的下颚线，果然即使是这个角度也毫无瑕疵，也难怪总有人盯上他的小娇妻。

“但是那也是没用的哦，姐姐和我、还有莘莘，我们是一家人呢，具有法律效力的，永远不分开的那种。”

Sehun一直揉弄蕾伊阴部的那只手暗度陈仓，挑开了早已湿透的蕾丝内裤伸进里面按揉搅弄，好像泡进了哪个旅游胜地必去的温泉，全是源源不断的天然热水。但旅客只想着玩水，蘸了泉里的热水就往池边的花朵上抹，估计是想着花朵被泉水洗过——毕竟是神圣的泉水啊——能开得更加鲜艳吧。

“Sehun……嗯啊……好痒……”

身体里发出叽咕叽咕的淫靡的水声，好害羞，好刺激，要坏掉了。

哪有那么容易就坏了——Sehun对于怀里小母狗的身体、思想无一不清楚得很，小母狗的包容度太大，无论怎么玩都可以，天生就是性爱的宠儿。

更何况，他的醋还没吃够呢。

“蕾伊也很爱我们的家吧，工作那么辛苦，还被莫名其妙的乘客搭讪……所以现在来找老公寻求安慰了吗？”

另一只原本抚摸脸庞的手向下移，终于探索到蕾伊软绵绵的胸部，已经生过孩子的人妻胸部较之前更大，即使Sehun的手在男人中已经是很大的尺寸，但还是不能仅一手就包住其中一个。

Sehun整个人压上蕾伊小小的娇躯，牵起蕾伊搂着他的其中一只手一起揉搓她胸前的玉兔。硬得发疼的鸡巴贴上蕾伊大腿部的黑丝摩擦。

“姐姐……老婆……你的丝袜好紧，像你正流水的小妹妹一样紧……太久没用了会不会把我夹断掉？嗯？”

“别这样……啊……丝袜弄脏了……嗯哼——那里好舒服……别人会看出来……”

“姐姐我错了，帮我把套戴上吧。”

蕾伊晕着水色的眼睛有些困惑地看着Sehun，其实莘莘已经大了，他们也该到了要二胎的时候了。再加上实在太久没见了，也不该戴套来降低快感啊。

Sehun自然看出蕾伊的疑问，他只是怕一会万一过火了会很难处理，顾念着蕾伊没顾念自己而已。

倒是蕾伊看着Sehun顾虑的样子玩心大发，在屡次虚拟情事中积攒起来的羞耻经验催生了她逗逗自家老公的念头。

裹着黑丝的两条大长腿美女蛇似的缠上Sehun的腰身，大美女视线到处飘忽最后对上机长大人的眼睛，眼波勾人嘴里娇滴滴吟着：“老公……别这样……小母狗没关系的，怎么样都可以……直接进来吧……”

因为是Sehun的小母狗啊。这句话她还是没敢说出来，太羞耻了。

但蕾伊不说出来Sehun也能猜到她欲言又止的下半句是什么，太默契了，默契到肉棒毫无预警地直接插入到花穴里也没给蕾伊带来任何不适。

舒服得很，两人同时发出暧昧的喘息。面对着面欣赏彼此耽于情欲的表情，是绝佳的催情剂。

Sehun把先前浸泡过蕾伊爱液的手指插进她的小嘴里，那边就从善如流地吸吮起来，和她下面的那张嘴一样会吸。

“蕾伊自己的水……好喝吗？”

“嗯嗯……唔……”

休息室空间太小不好施展，Sehun又换了侧入体位，亦好让蕾伊享受他的服务。

小穴便把大肉棒绞得更紧了，一点儿不像生过孩子的妈妈，那里的紧致和湿润包裹着Sehun，舒服得他大脑一片空白，只一个劲儿地往花心里捅，大开大合的抽插欲要把小穴肏松掉。

他们现在可是在云端上做爱啊，无论从精神还是从空间上来说。像这样在距离地面高达万米的天空上滚床单，马上就能飞上天国了吧——而把他带上天国的天使呢，就是蕾伊——又是他的小母狗，又是他的小天使。

Sehun想了想，把手指从他怀中天使的嘴巴里抽出来，变得湿漉漉的手伸进天使的胸罩，胸部肌肤触感细腻，被粘稠的汁液抹上摸起来更滑溜了，说不出的美妙至极。

“姐姐……蕾伊姐姐……老婆……”

“啊……呜嗯……什么事？……”

“试试那个吧……角色扮演，或者多国语言叫床什么的……”

“什么嘛……”

“试试吧……姐姐最好了……姐姐……”

“……”

“比方说，姐姐是空姐，我是乘客……”

“嗯……”

“然后我把水嫩嫩的小空姐逼到角落里强上了对吧？”

“是的……啊！好深……太大了……”

“我把空姐的制服一件一件剥开，露出空姐紫色蕾丝的胸罩——看来小空姐表面很正经实际也挺浪的，内衣款式特别性感，怕是时刻做好了被人侵犯的准备吧？我又掀起空姐的裙子，鸡巴在空姐的黑丝之间摩擦，然而空姐的小嫩逼十分空虚，渴望被大鸡巴狠狠地肏进去……这个时候姐姐该说什么？”

Sehun一边给她制造着情境一边真的这么做了，刚被满足过没多久的花穴合不上，只有骚水留在里面，真如Sehun所说的空虚得很也痒得很。

“Sehun……插进来……삽입……제발...…求求你……”（机翻，反正就是那个意思）

尝到一点甜头的Sehun只用龟头摩擦着阴唇，时而浅浅插进去，循循善诱道：“충분치않다…스튜어디스좀더말씀해주세요…”（还不够……空姐再多说一点吧……）

“사랑해요…Sehun…”（撒浪嘿哟）

话音刚落，一根粗大的肉棒便直直肏进花心，肏出了好多的水，像喷泉一样呲呲往外溅，是蕾伊潮吹了。

泡在温水里的肉棒表皮上纹路清晰的筋脉还在突突直跳，象征Sehun全身每一处血液都在为蕾伊刚才的表白而心动。虽说对于蕾伊来说，一句外国话的表白算不得什么，甚至是随口就能念出来，但是于Sehun来说，那是他的母语，被心上人用清甜的汽水音、生疏的咬字一字一句念出来，便就成了蛊惑人心的咒语。

——是小天使诅咒Sehun要和她永远在一起不分开的咒语。

被诅咒者加大力度，臀部的摆动像调到最大功率的电动小马达，一下一下往里冲刺，小小的休息间里回荡着两具肉体撞击的的啪啪声与爱侣剧烈的喘息声呻吟声。

荡漾在云端。

在休息室里刚要来第二发，边白熙就上来敲门催他们俩有完没完。

“真的是……你们夫妻俩一个是机长一个是空姐领班，在工作时间居然，嗯……那个成语怎么说的？对，玩忽职守！说的就是你们！”

两人已经换好衣服，蕾伊羞赧得要命，Sehun一贯的面无表情。

边白熙盯着这俩人双双活脱脱从水里洗出来的样子，用手扇了扇空气里些许淫靡的交合气息，很想破口大骂。

不过他们关系再好也是上下属关系，顾及着站在休息室楼梯口那几位年轻小空姐的围观，她只能用没什么攻击力的下垂眼向这对高管夫妻发射眼神攻势。

“你们俩……太过火了！”

蕾伊一向不会应对白熙怼人，低着头不吭声。Sehun向白熙扔了个白眼。

“行了行了，莘莘不是帮你要来边伯贤的签名了吗？别老抓着我俩不放了，该干嘛干嘛去，那边那几个围观的也是，工作去！”

“……你仗势欺人！”

那边莘莘原本只要了边伯贤的签名，却是其他六个人不服，不知从哪找来一个拍立得轮流和莘莘合过照签上名硬塞给了莘莘。

莘莘：？？？？？？？

七个大明星见莘莘父母迟迟不来又开始围着莘莘做起了第408届人口普查，普查完了逗孩子，逗完孩子亲孩子，要不是长得帅不知道的还以为是人贩子呢。

趁着其他人逗孩子的间隙，深藏功与名的都暻秀把莘莘的照片发给了唯二没来的吴世勋和张艺兴。

那边吴世勋和张艺兴刚结束完一轮混战，相拥着享受片刻安宁，就收到了来自都暻秀的消息。

都迪欧：[图片]

都迪欧：恭喜二位喜当爹了。

oohsehun：？？？

LayZhang：？？？

-END-

♡


End file.
